Voyeurism
by Ice-Kitsune-317
Summary: Inuyasha was not looking forward to his freshman year of college at a school he did not want to attend. But maybe, just maybe, his neighbor can make it worth his time...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this twisted plot.

* * *

Prologue:

Inuyasha walked in his front door exhausted, and proceeded to drop his book bag on the floor and his keys on the table next to him.

_School was a lot harder than I remembered it to be_ he thought disgustedly.

After not having to study at all for the entire summer, his mind now felt like it was leaking out of his ear. Today he had started class at his new preparatory college that his mother had pushed him into attending.

His parents had purchased him his own off campus apartment as a bribe for attending here, so after two months of battling with them, and dealing with his mothers tears he had caved, and agreed to attend. Moving in a few weeks before the beginning of the semester, he didn't plan on telling any of his friends from high school that he was attending here, knowing they would flip him shit over it after he spent the majority of the last few months of high school bragging that he was going to spend the next few years lounging on a beach somewhere, but today had already run into his closest friend, a boy with a 'cursed' hand named Miroku Houshi.

He was hoping that he wouldn't run into any more friends, or worse, some of the less than savory acquaintances from high school here anytime soon.

Cracking his neck, he walked into his kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Flipping through the mail he had brought in with him, he distractedly walked into his bedroom to take off the uniform for the college he attended. Shrugging out of the overcoat that was a deep red color, he dropped it uncaringly on the floor. Tugging his tie open he left it hanging under the collar of the shirt. Unbuttoning his black collared shirt he unsnapped his belt and pants at the same time. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a simple grey wife beater to wear while he did his homework.

Grabbing the open front of his shirt to pull it off, Inuyasha thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, so without thinking about it, he looked up and froze in shock.

In the apartment next door to his, in the bedroom window that faced toward his, stood the hottest girl he had ever seen. _And she was in the middle of taking her uniform off!_

Feeling his mouth drop open, Inuyasha watched, unable to look away, as she flipped on the stereo in her room and started dancing along with the music, while shimmying out of the overcoat of the girl uniform of the same college that he attended.

Shaking her hips in a move that had to be close to illegal, she spun over to the closet and hung it up. Slowly untucking her shirt from her thigh length red plaid skirt she bumped and ground her hips as she unbuttoned it in what felt like slow-motion. Dropping it down so it caught on her elbows, she turned away before Inuyasha could see her bra, making a low growl trickle out of his mouth that abruptly turned into a whimper as both her skirt and shirt simultaneously dropped to the floor.

Feeling something wet drop onto his exposed chest Inuyasha dumbly raised his hand to wipe at his chin where a nice trail of drool had slid out of his open mouth. Ignoring it for the moment except to wipe his hand on his trousers, he continued to watch as the girl in lacy red lingerie danced around her room, knowing this had to be a sign that _Kami _favored him.

The girl reached up and took the pins out of her hair, releasing it from the bun at the back of her neck. Long waves of blue black hair fell down until they bounced just above her pert backside exposed in the lacy thong. She shook her hair out, a little smile edging her plump pink lips, as she rolled her hips, shimmying over to the vanity table set to the left of her closet doors dropping the pins on the cluttered surface.

Inuyasha shifted back and forth on his feet, whining deep in his chest, as the girl opened a drawer on a dresser set just out of view and tugged on a pair of short pajama bottoms and a tank top. Watching her as she flipped off the stereo, he had the sinking feeling that his viewing pleasure was coming to an end as she proceeded out of his line of sight. Looking frantically between visible windows that he thought belonged to her apartment, he tried desperately to keep her in view, but couldn't catch a glimpse of her again.

After a moment of crushing disappointment, he smirked realizing that she was his neighbor, and she appeared to be attending his school. So maybe this wasn't the last time he could see her. Of course he wasn't really expecting her to be doing a strip tease next time, but that would just be an extra bonus if she was.

Quickly Inuyasha finished changing his clothes, a huge smirk plastered on his face from the plots and images that were dancing in his dirty little head.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own the magnificence that is Inuyasha!

There will be an author's note at the end explaining the long wait.

Kagome sighed as she dropped her heavy bag in the chair near her front door. School just started and she was already soooo tired! Griping to herself she dragged her feet heading into the kitchen. Her roommate and best friend in the whole world wasn't in, signaling that she either had class, was at work, or at the gym.

_Poor thing really needs to get a life_ Kagome smirked at the thought. If that wasn't the pot calling the kettle black she really didn't know what would be.

Laughing quietly to herself, Kagome grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, bumping the door shut with her hip. On her way out of the room she snagged an apple out of the bowl from the table. Even though they weren't her favorite kind, she was still hungry and it was better than eating the brownies on the counter that were calling her name.

Dancing her way down the hall, Kagome began stretching out her muscles in preparation of her normal after class victory dance. It might be something people would make fun of if they knew, but she didn't care much about what other people thought of her. She loved to dance, even if it was just in her room. It didn't matter if she was in class, a club, or the kitchen. If there was music playing, she would be dancing.

Dropping the snack on her side table, Kagome switched on the stereo and began her normal disrobing.  
Sango might call it her after school strip show, but Kagome didn't care. It was fun, and no one would ever know but her and maybe Sango when she walked in without knocking.

Pulling her shirt over her head, she twirled around and ground her hips in a low circle. Bumping and grinding to the music she made her way to her hamper dropping the discarded item in on her way to her closet. Unhooking her skirt she dipped low, her ass just brushing the backs of her ankles as she popped out to the music. Swinging around, she rolled her hips slipping on a pair of capris then tugging on a tank top. Though it was inching into fall, the warm weather clearly hadn't gotten the message, hovering in the high seventies all week with no end in sight.

With a sigh, Kagome turned to grab her snack when she noticed a flash of silver in the window across from hers. Intrigued, she moved closer, cocking her head to the side to try to get a better look through the sheer curtains blocking part of her view. 

When Kagome saw what they were blocking, she almost began praying they would spontaneously disappear.

The man who had apparently moved into the vacant apartment, and he was definitely _all_ man, had to be the most extraordinarily exquisite she had ever seen. Long silver hair, which she could tell even at this distance was longer than hers, fell around the face of a devilishly handsome demon. Silvery white dog ears twitched on top of his head, which was tilted down in deep concentration. Furrows wracked his dark eyebrows, his eyes clenched shut. His full, sensual mouth was pinched as though he was in pain.

Kagome pressed closer to her window, her eyes trailing down over his exposed chest, no shirt marring the perfection of his torso. Muscles twitched and flexed, as trails of sweat dipped in the crevices between the ridges of his muscles, which were so tense it looked painful.

Kagome strained to see what he was doing, so focused on it she didn't notice she was practically hanging out of her bedroom window. It was worth it, however, when the wind started moving his bedroom curtains and she could clearly see.

Licking her lips she held back a whimper, watching avidly as his hand cupped and caressed the tip of his cock. Fingers gripping and tugging, he slowly pulled from the base up to the tip of his massive cock, paying special attention to the sensitive underside before dragging back down to the base only to do it over and over again.

Whimpering faintly now, Kagome vaguely realized she was rubbing herself through her trousers, but didn't care so focused on the show happening across from her a bomb could have gone off and she wouldn't have noticed.

His breathing sped up, and he tilted his head back, mouth parting to release the most arousing sounds Kagome had ever heard a guy make before. Her hand was moving faster now, and she could feel the orgasm creeping up the inside of her thighs firmly hitting her just as his body tensed and his hand paused briefly before he gripped himself hard and gave a short thrust into his hand as he came. Long jets of creamy white poured out onto his hand and Kagome desperately found herself wishing she was there to know what it tasted like.

Moaning softly, Kagome watched him clean himself up, tucking away what had to be the most impressively sized organ she had ever seen. Suddenly she realized she was in clear view of her window, and ducked to the side. She wasn't embarrassed over her actions, or even of spying on him, accident though it may have been. She just didn't want to get caught. A naughty thought crossed her mind.

_My bed is in clear view of the window, and since I saw him, though he didn't know it, maybe I should return the favor and give him a show…_

Chuckling softly to herself, Kagome made her way out of the room snagging her snack on the way out a smirk edging her lips the whole time.

Across the alley, the wind still stirring the sheer curtains around, Inuyasha smirked as well. He hadn't exactly expected to put on a show, but he was damn glad he had. The sounds that girl had made cuming to the sight of him cuming made the orgasm so much better than it would have been with just the images alone.

The impromptu masturbation session had caught him by surprise, though it shouldn't have. Watching her do her little strip tease again had severely under minded his restraint and he had suddenly found himself undoing his jeans and fondling himself. When he realized she was watching, her eyes like a physical touch across his body, he had been too far gone to care what was happening. The fact that she stayed and watched made him want to have her under him even more than he had before. The sounds he heard from across the alley made him want to jump her there and take her where she stood.

Fortunately he had managed to restrain himself on that one, settling on showing her what he had to offer in another way. It wasn't like they didn't live across from each other. Managing to run into neighbors happened all the time. Already making plans on how to accidentally run into her, so he could introduce himself, Inuyasha smirked as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up.

Thinking about the girl he was starting to call in his mind his future wife, the inuhanyou pondered to himself, _ Wonder if it would be considered bad manners to fuck her right after she introduces herself…probably she seems like a girl with manners. Damn-it._

Whistling to himself, Inuyasha headed over to start on homework. He might as well get it done now so he could have more time with his future wife later. Grinning smugly, not even realizing how crazy that sounded even to himself, he started on his history homework.

A/N

Ok guys I am so so so very very sorry that there was such a ridiculous amount of time since I posted this and updated it. Let me just say that my life was thrown upside down and then blended for good measure. A brief overview of what distracted me was: I lost my job, started school, had an uncle find out he had cancer, had a friend pass away, and have my father become hospitalized for high blood pressure. It has not been a good year for health. I will attempt to update this story soon, I don't think I'm going to make it as long as I had planned, so it will probably be mostly smut with a little plot thrown in for flavor lol I know a lot of you have probably given up on this story, but for those of you who stuck it out I really appreciate the patience. I'm in school so the updates will be maybe once a week, if I'm free it will be more often. The story shouldn't be more than ten chapters though, since I don't remember where I was going to take this, I'm now flying by the seat of my pants lol.

Anyway, thanks again and I really am so very sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

As much as it pains me to say: I do not now, nor will I ever own the magnificence that is Inuyasha.

(^_^) -(^_^) Kirby wanted to show some love ^_^ ( I also do not own Kirby)

Chapter 3

I-POV

Homework sucked no matter what it was on. The teachers must create it just to punish them for fun Inuyasha was sure of it. Why else would the assign such dreadfully boring stuff to do? I couldn't possibly be to teach them anything, after all that's why they were stuck in class with them for hours listening to them drone on about whatever it is they insist on talking about.

Scoffing to himself, Inuyasha pushed away from his desk in frustration. Who in Kami's name gave a flying fuck about some stupid battle that happened hundreds of years ago. Scrubbing his hands through his wild mane, he huffed as he stomped over to the fridge to see what he could snack on. _I could definitely go for a beer_. Unfortunately, upon reaching the fridge he discovered that not only was there no food for snacks and there was no beer, but something much worse than that lay before him. _**NO RAMEN!**_

Backing away shaking his head in disbelief, he groped in his pocket for his phone. Finally finding it, without looking he dialed Miroku frantically.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ri—_"Hello?" Inuyasha finally heard.

"Dude the worst thing ever has occurred!" Inuyasha barked into the phone (Ha-ha barked…sorry back to the story ^_^)

"What?" Hearing the panic in Miroku's voice he relaxed slightly. Of course his best friend would know and immediately understand what he was panicking over.

"Oh my god you didn't knock someone up, did you?" …or maybe not…

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Inuyasha replied, "No you moron, I'm out of food, beer and ramen." Of course ramen was in a category all its own. He was special like that. I mean it. It was special like that. Shaking the weird thoughts from his head, he grabbed a jacket on the way out of his apartment.

"I'm going to grab dinner and call a service to pick up food for the house, you want to join be at the bar around the corner?"

"Sure Inu, give me ten minutes to get there, not all of us are blessed with your quickness. And I don't mean running."

"You're a pervert Miroku; seriously I don't want to know you think about my sexual prowess." Inuyasha shook the thought out of his head in disgust and hung up while Miroku spluttered a reply on the other end.

Dialing his usual delivery service number he told them to stock up his apartment with food and to order a flat of ramen. Running out should never be a possibility that could possibly happen ever, ever again.

Whistling a tune now that that was taken care of, he swung open the door to the pub he and Miroku had found was located right around the corner of his apartment building. Since it was a nice neighborhood he expected mostly business people, and was surprised at the amount of younger people in the open bar area.

_Of course, college campus nearby plus bar equals college kids getting drunk and missing class hoping to get laid._ Chuckling at the thought, he asked to be seated at a booth from the pretty blonde bombshell manning the dining area. Ignoring how she hungrily checked him out (he was used to it after all, he was _Inuyasha_ after all) He inclined his head for her to go ahead of him at her breathy command of "Follow me…"

Watching her twitch her behind just for his benefit, he rolled his eyes. Just once he didn't want it to be so freakin' easy with women. Where's the challenge? It's less fun if he doesn't get to be the predator hunting down his prey. Smirking at the thought he tossed he coat into the booth and slid in after it.

The blonde leaned over and purred at him, "Your waitress will be right with you. Your servers name tonight is Kagome, but if you need _anything,_ please, don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thanks." He muttered at her in annoyance. Seriously, she looked like she wanted to mount him right there in the middle of the crowded bar. Rolling his eyes again, he started looking over his menu.

After about two minutes of waiting on the waitress to show up, Inuyasha was beginning to get annoyed. Sure it was a crowded place, but still he hadn't even been brought water let alone the beer he wanted! Growling in frustration when he finally felt someone move up alongside his table he ignored the glass of water being placed before him and listened to the girl greet him.

"Thank you for eating at The Blank Block pub and grill, I'm sorry about the wait. My name is Kagome and I'll be your server tonight." The sweet light feminine fragrance that wrapped itself around him startled him slightly and he glanced over just as she looked up from pulling out her order pad.

Golden eyes clashed with deep blue, both of them widening slightly in shock.

Two identical thoughts flashed across both of their minds.

_Oh my god…_

Staring at each the other was interrupted by the timely arrival of Miroku, who slid into the booth across from him already saying, "Man it's crowded in here, so many pretty women and I only have a few hours. Damn we'll have to come here more often." Miroku looked over at the waitress staring at his friend. While he was used to seeing women fawn over Inuyasha, he was less used to Inuyasha staring back at them with a stunned look on his face.

After sitting there for a second in awkward silence, he sighed and waved his hand in Inuyasha's face saying to the waitress, "We'll take a couple of beers, and some chips for now."

The poor girl finally snapped out of her daze and with a faint blush nodded quickly before rushing off muttering, "Right away sir."

Miroku studied Inuyasha while he stared off after the disappearing back of the serve with a look of desperation on his face. Finally fed up he questioned his friend, "Dude what's the matter with you? You know her or something?"

The questions seemed to jar him out of his head and Inuyasha snapped his head around to glare at Miroku quickly replying, "Nope never met her before."

Miroku nodded slowing, not fully believing his friend, but willing to play along for a while.

Changing the subject he launched into a detailed description of how his classes were going and describing all of the beautiful women that were in them that wanted him already.

Inuyasha, only half listening nodded absently. Though he was trying not to, he was waiting for the girl to come back. Kagome, such a pretty name. Now he had a name to moan the next time he masturbated to her little strip show. What on earth were the odds that he would come into the bar she worked at? He had been trying to scope her out on campus, but thus far hadn't had any real luck. Well it looked like his luck had definitely changed for the better.

Pondering his next step he hummed at something Miroku said, not hearing a damn thing that was coming out of his mouth. _ Okay step one: Flirt and introduce yourself. Step two: take her home and fuck her raw._ Yeah, he could work with that to do list.

Smirking slightly at his thoughts, his smirk widened at the slim figure making its way back over to the table. However that smirk changed to a scowl when he noticed the woman bringing the beers and chips wasn't his future wife at all, but someone else.

This was _not_ in his plans.

Remembering her scent he abruptly stood startling the poor waitress into bobbling the beers and dropping one onto Miroku's lap. Ignoring her spluttering and his friends curses, Inuyasha stalked off to find his future wife, a deep scowl marring his handsome face.

K-POV

Covering her mouth Kagome ducked back into the kitchen laughing hysterically. After spending close to five minutes begging, she had managed to talk Sango into covering the table of her dream guy. It was one thing to watch him masturbate; it was a whole other to actually interact with him! Justifying her actions, which were sure to get her into trouble with Sango after that little fiasco, Kagome let out a deep sigh only for it to change mid-exhale into a sharp sounding squeal as the door she was leaning against was yanked out from behind her unexpectedly.

Clenching her eyes, she braced herself to hit the floor, only to feel warm steely arms catch her under her arms, halting her fall just inches from the floor. Letting out the rest of the breath that had caught in her chest, she peeked open one eye, only to see sliver surrounding the gorgeous face belonging to her mystery guy.

Blinking both eyes open in shock, Kagome gaped at him for a minute before realizing he was effortlessly holding her up still. Yanking herself upright she tugged her apron and shirt straight, avoiding looking at him directly while quietly muttering, "Thank you."

She glanced over in time to see his adorable ears twitch in response to the loudness of the kitchen or the tone of her voice, and was unable to hold back the squeal that erupted at the sight of them. Without thinking, she launched herself up plastering their fronts together stretching her arms up so she could lightly squeeze the adorable fluffy appendages. They were smooth and silky and she desperately wanted to feel them running over the sensitive inner faces of her thighs while their owner….

The thought trailed off as she looked down into the startled eyes of their owner. Realizing exactly what she was doing and how close they now were, Kagome cleared her throat nervously and went to take a step back.

Unfortunately, those steely arms that had caught her in the first place had wrapped themselves around her when she threw herself into his arms, and now they were not letting go.

Clearing her throat again, she licked her lips and started to say, "I am so sor-" But was cut off by the press of his firm lips against hers. Freezing in shock for half a second, she then must have lost her mind. Because the next thing she knew her arms were wrapped around his neck buried in his thick hair as she strained against him kissing him more passionately than she had ever kissed her ex-boyfriend even in the heat of the moment.

Everything faded away except the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue stroking alongside hers the feel of one of his hands grabbing her ass while the other buried in her hair directing her head for the best angle for their kiss.

Lost completely, Kagome was harshly thrown back into reality when the door swung open and Sango walked in saying, "I am never doing you a favor agai- oh my god! KAGOME!"

Startled, Kagome leapt away from the devilish stranger who was now smirking at her from a few feet away. Spluttering for something to say she finally gave up and did something she had sworn she would never do again after eight grade.

She ran away leaving her best friend standing with the stranger she had just made out with.

A/N

I know, I know! I'm sorry they haven't been formally introduced; I had planned for that to happen this chapter, but it ran away with me and I like this much better!

I would like for you all to enjoy the extra-long chapter. I hope you all find it as amusing as I did when writing it!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the rights to Inuyasha, its characters or anything about it. I simply borrow it for my own amusement.

Chapter 4

I-POV

_She ran away from me. Oh dear Kami, tell me she's not one of those people who hate demons or think that hanyou are abominations!_ The thought terrified him chilling him to his core. He stood there gaping at the doorway she had fled through, not even noticing the girl who had interrupted what was probably the best kiss he had ever had.

"Excuse me?" Broke through his musings and he turned slowly to look at the other waitress. Tall, almost as tall as he was, long dark hair held off her face in a pony tail, light skin with dark eyes. Pretty, though not as pretty as the Kagome had been. At the thought he looked after her again, a low whine escaping before he could stop it.

"Hey, are you ok?" The woman asked him. Looking over at her again he shook his head a little, not really a no, but definitely not a yes. Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion before she looked him over carefully. Seemingly coming to a decision, she nodded once firmly and offered her hand.

"Hi, my name's Sango. That girl you were just kissing, do you know her?"

He studied her briefly in return before shortly shaking her hand in return.

"Name's Inuyasha." She waited for him to say more, clearly not expecting to leave her in the dark. However, he had no intentions of talking to anyone right now, turning on his heel to leave the restaurant. What should have been the best night of his life had somehow turned into the worst.

Feeling his ears trying to bury themselves in his hair, he knew he looked pathetically like a kicked dog, but he couldn't help it. What was so terrifying about him that the girl of his dreams had to flee in terror?

"Hey! Wait!" A small calloused hand grabbed his arm before he could leave the kitchen area he wasn't even supposed to be in anyway.

She didn't really have the strength to stop him, he was after all a hanyou, but she was definitely stronger than the average human was. Letting her pull him to a stop, he waited for her to say something else having no intentions of talking to anyone right now.

"I know that was probably harsh of her to leave you like that, especially after that…um…kiss… But you have to understand Kagome. She's rather traditional sometimes; kissing in public is like a no-no for them I think. She'll cool off though. She doesn't really stay mad at anyone for long. Besides, if you're dating you should get used to it. I just wish she had _told_ me she was dating someone." The last part was muttered under her breath, but of course he heard it clear as a bell.

Wincing a little, Inuyasha cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. There was a pregnant pause after his unconscious actions and the girl stated rather than asked, "You two aren't dating are you. That's why she hasn't told me about you. It's because she doesn't know you."

Wincing a little more, he shook his head negatively. That hand still holding his arm disappeared as the girl stepped fully in front of him. Looking at her calmly, though he was a little nervous at the look in her eyes, he waited for the explosion. If the girl knew her even a little she would feel the need to defend Kagome and that meant yelling. Loudly, which killed his ears. Willing to take the punishment he waited for it, studying the ground intently.

After a minute, then two had passed, he looked up at Sango not realizing how much he looked like a puppy waiting to get kicked. A slight smile edged her mouth as she looked him over thoroughly from head to toe. Inuyasha almost expected her to check his ears and pull up his lip to inspect his teeth from the look on her face.

"Do you even know the girl you just made out with? Or was it some kind of dare? Because if that's the case I'm gonna kick your ass over it." The steely tone in her voice warned him he had better answer.

Taking a second to try and formulate a response he flinched a little when she cleared her throat clearly signaling for a response immediately.

"She lives in the apartment across from mine. I saw her a few days ago and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her so when I saw her tonight I didn't think about what I was doing. But I don't regret it. Unless I frightened her, then I am sorry." Came spilling out in a flood. After processing what he had said Inuyasha wanted to slam his head into the wall. He sounded like a pussy.

What the fuck was the matter with him? He didn't even know this girl and already he was behaving differently. He was _INUYASHA!_ He didn't chase girls they chased him! Why was he freaking out over this? There were plenty more girls out there. So this one didn't want him, so what? He could go nail that chick who seated him tonight, or any girl in the bar for that matter. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head calling him a liar, he resolved to forget all about the beauty that ran away from him.

An image of her big blue eyes flashed into his head, promptly crumpling his resolve into dust. Cursing under his breath he started back out of the building, completely forgetting about the girl standing in front of him. She caught his attention again however, when her hand slapped into the center of his face pushing him back to where he was standing seconds ago.

Growling under his breath, he told her firmly, "You need to stop touching me." Her smirk told him she was going to ignore that order. The cockiness she wore like a shroud now made sense. She must be someone who interacted with demons a lot to know which buttons to push and how. The small tattoo on her wrist caught his attention and he cussed harsher.

She was a fucking slayer. Seriously, he had to deal with this shit now?

K-POV

There was only one thought crossing her mind as she paced outside the back entrance to the bar in the alley that held the dumpsters.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!_

Trying desperately to get the thoughts out of her head she shook her self and grabbed her head. Knowing she probably looked crazy wasn't stopping her in the least. Nope what got her was the clawed hand that came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Feeling herself be thrown over a masculine shoulder, Kagome lost her breathe when the bone dug into her gut. Not being able to scream didn't mean she couldn't fight though. Prepared to show this guy exactly who he was messing with, she froze however when she noticed the deep nest of silver hair she was surrounded with.

"Well if you wanted to play hide and seek you sure suck at it. But if you insist I'll hide first. I know exactly where I'm going to put it too.

Hearing his deep growled words the _oh shit_ thoughts started right back up. This time she knew there wasn't any running away.

A/N

I know this was nothing like what you were expecting, but next chapter will be solid interaction and a few explanations over what happened between Inu and Sango, and whatever happened to Miroku.

Btw I do post thoughts about the stories and ideas for current and new stories on my twitter account. That usually get told when I update sooner than this site so you're all welcome to follow it Denine24.

Happy Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys and dolls here is chapter 5 as promised! I put more action in there and you get to find out exactly who grabbed Kagome from the alley, here it is ENJOY!

I don't own Inuyasha and I doubt even if I became uber rich that I ever will!

Chapter 5

K-POV

Kagome struggled against the arms holding her over the guys shoulder but couldn't get free. _Stupid, it's a demon! Of course you're not going to win this war in strength! Think girl! What did Sango teach you?_

Taking in as deep a breath as she could manage with the bony shoulder jammed into her diaphragm, Kagome screamed as loudly as she possibly could. Considering the fact that her friends jokingly tell her that she would make a great horror movie actress who screams when the killer comes for her, that tells you something about her loudness and pitch.

The high pitch tone ripped through the quiet night, and the demon holding her dropped her to the ground clutching at his head and staggering back from the sound. Blood was trailing from the ear that was closest to her when she screamed, so obviously she had hurt him with that move.

Getting to her feet, Kagome turned to run when the guy grabbed at her arm. Tugging as hard as she could only managed to help him get to his feet.

At this point she was getting pissed off. Some jerk tries to kidnap her, obviously planning on raping her based on his dirty comment from moments ago, and when she puts up a fight he just won't go down.

Kagome looked at the guy holding on to her arm and growled, "Let me go or you will regret it." The stupid guy had the gall to laugh at her while wiping the blood off the side of his face.

"The only place you're going to be going is where I say you will. I think I like your fire, I might just keep you around for more than just a fuck. There's no use playing hard to get, with the way you were flirting with me in the bar, I know you want me. You might as well give in and I'll make all your dreams come true."

Gaping at the utter drivel that was coming out of his mouth, Kagome looked him over. After a second she recognized him. It was the dick from the bar who kept hitting on her, even after she 'accidentally' dropped the glass of ice water in his lap he wouldn't quit. _But I thought he left hours ago…_ she thought in confusion.

The guy was attractive in a smarmy kind of way. Long black hair and big blue eyes, he looked like something you would see on a book cover for a romance novel, not exactly prime rapist material. But then again, it just proves you never can tell what people are really like under the surface.

The guy lunged at her to grab her again and Kagome snapped. Grabbing a piece of wood from beside the dumpster she swung it at his face managing to make him stagger back some. But that didn't put him down by any means.

He turned to look at her and licked the corner of his mouth seductively, wiping away the blood that pooled there. He smirked at her afterward, like it would have ever turned her on. Yea ok, she might be into some kinky stuff, but nowhere on that list was attempted rape blood play!

Taking the stance that had been drilled into her, Kagome waited for his next move. No way in hell was she going down without a fight.

The guy studied her for a second before chuckling, "Aw, this is going to be fun hot stuff! And don't worry, you might even enjoy it by the time I'm done showing you your place. Just so you know? That's beneath me!" That said he lunged at her managing to grab her around the waist and swing her back onto his shoulder.

Fully fed up at this point Kagome didn't care how much damage she did. Growling in irritation Kagome kicked down with all her might. There was a bright flash of light when her foot connected with his groin and the overwhelming smell of burning flesh filled the air as the jerks howls of anguish rang through the end of the alley.

Getting to her feet, Kagome huffed in irritation again tugging her uniform straight. Nodding her head sharply she informed the now damaged demon at her feet, "Next time a girl tells you she isn't interested don't think she's playing hard to get, and try to kidnap her for sex. Listen to her. Cause she might not be as nice as I am and let you live!"

That said Kagome turned on her heel to go back to work. Her shift wasn't over and she couldn't afford to lose her job over stupid shit. Lightly jogging back up the alley she slipped into the back door the hinges squealing a little like always.

Smoothing her hair a little, she plastered a smile on her face and went to help the rest of her customers, already counting down the hours until she could go home. Swinging open the dividing door she quickly had to turn away, catching sight of Sango serving the table where her dream guy had been sitting. It was now filled with women surrounding a guy who had his tongue down on girl's throat and his hand on the waist of another. The look of disgust on Sango's face was absolutely priceless and worth any amount of payback she would get to see it.

Looking around quickly, Kagome noticed her dream guy had left. _Yea that was probably for the best_ she tried to tell herself, but was unable to stifle a small feeling of disappointment. Oh well, back to spying on him through his window.

A thought occurred to her as she cleared one of her empty tables, and a wide smile split her face. She had the perfect thank you planned for that little kiss he had given her. Now she just had to wait until she got off work to give it to him.

Humming lightly with a bounce in her step, Kagome bustled through the rest of her shift in a fine mood despite the unpleasantness that had happened to mar the perfection of a kiss from a stranger.

I-POV

Inuyasha stared at Sango, not even caring that the look on his face must be one of idiocy.

"WHAT?" he managed at last.

Sango shook her head at him and sighed, "You heard what I said. I know you did, I could see those fluffy little ears moving up there."

At the last part Inuyasha leveled a glare that could peel paint at her, but tough slayer she was it rolled right off of her back. Ignoring her for now, he moved back out into the dining area.

Miroku, unsurprisingly, was entertaining several scantily clad young ladies at their table. Huffing out an irritated breath Inuyasha stalked over and stood by the table with his arms crossed waiting for his neurotic friend to notice his presence.

After standing there for almost two minutes with no indication that he was alive, Inuyasha lost what was left of his patience and reached past the blonde girls that had taken over his side of the booth to grab his jacket. Growling at the obliviousness of his friend, Inuyasha reached over two girls heads to thump Miroku in the back of the head.

"What?" Miroku ripped himself away from one girls lips to ask.

"I'm heading out, enjoy yourself and don't call me at two am to come bail you out of jail for soliciting a prostitute who turns out to be a cop again."

Hearing this, the two girls wrapped around his friend moved back, clearly disgusted. However when they moved away, the two on the other side of the booth slid in next to him obviously not minding in the least.

"Why are you leaving? There's plenty to go around over here!" Miroku cheered at his broody friend.

"Nope, I've got shit to do, catch you later man." That said Inuyasha headed out. He had to think over everything Sango had divulged over the luscious Kagome.

Whistling a little tune Inuyasha practically ran out the door ignoring the people who hurried to get out of his way so they wouldn't be trampled or shoved over.

Heading down the street Inuyasha thought he heard a faint squeal, but after listening for a second decided there was nothing there. Continuing on his way, he turned the corner onto his street only to stumble around a demon lying on the ground groaning. Shaking his head over the stupidity of some of his kind, he stepped over the guys legs and continued home plans running through his head.

Inuyasha got home and realized he was absolutely starving._ Well not eating at the bar will do that to you _he thought in disgust. His luck was in however, because the delivery of his food had come in while he was out. Quickly making up several cups of ramen, he ate leaning against the counter of his kitchen burping in satisfaction after the final cup.

Tossing out the trash he went and sat down on the couch. With nothing better to do he might as well watch some television. Switching it on, he proceeded to flip through channels at lightning speed before leaving it on some movie about a girl who traveled through time to hunt down shards. It was pretty gay, but the sword the demon companion used was kickass, so he settled in to watch.

Inuyasha woke up to his apartment bathed in moonlight. Groggily looking at the clock, his eyes widened realizing that it was almost midnight. Growing in annoyance at himself he mentally kicked himself.

_You can't do anything to win her over if you fall asleep before she gets home stupid!_ Mentally castrating himself over his stupidity, he huffed as he got up to go to bed. It was too late to do anything tonight; his gesture would have to wait for another night.

Resigned to his situation he stomped into his room flipping on his light to strip himself for bed. Getting ready for bed, he shut off the light and made to climb naked into bed when he noticed a light shining in Kagome's bedroom. Curious, he wandered over to get a better look.

There were candles burning everywhere in her room. Cocking his head to the side, he tried to figure out what was going on. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kagome walk into her room in a silky thigh-high robe. Watching as she walked over to her bed, his eyes widened even more when she dropped the robe to the floor exposing her nude body to the candle light.

A strangled sound emerged from Inuyasha's throat at the sight of her slim toned body. Her hair was piled on the top of her head like she had just had a bath and she was scrubbed free of the makeup she had been wearing when he had seen her earlier.

Inuyasha watched entranced, as she poured some lotion into her hands and proceeded to spread it all over her body. Watching avidly as she seemed to caress and fondle herself, and desperately wishing that was him doing it, he was surprised when she turned so she was facing toward the window.

When she climbed onto her bed Inuyasha was disappointed, since his show would be over. However, Kagome didn't climb under the sheets or covers, but rather arranged herself so she was propped up on the mounds of pillows on her bed.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head and his hand automatically wrapped around his already hard cock and began pumping when he saw her bring her knees up and spread them slipping her slender hand between her thighs to finger herself.

Unable to hear anything from both of their windows being shut, Inuyasha had to be content with the looks on her face as her passion ran high, watching the flush spread from her cheeks down her throat to the tops of her breasts. Seeing her fuck herself with three fingers Inuyasha wished it was him with her bringing her pleasure, but was more than delighted that he at least got to watch.

Her back arched up and her mouth opened on a loud moan he was able to hear through the closed windows, the sight of her orgasm bringing him to his own.

Bracing his hand against his window frame, he tried to catch his breath_. If it was this intense just from watching, he was pretty sure he would die from actual sex with her. _

Chuckling at the thought he went to clean up and curl up in bed. He would be with her sooner rather than later, because any other option was unacceptable. Drifting off with thoughts of her in his head, Inuyasha fell asleep smiling.

K-POV

Checking all the candles were out one more time, Kagome glanced at his window to see he had gone to bed. How he was unaware she was staring at him the entire time she touched herself, Kagome had to clue. But that had to be the best orgasm she had ever given herself, and she got it from watching him touch himself to the sight of her.

Grinning, she tucked herself into her bed. Tomorrow she would track him down. Because she was sure, if that orgasm was intense, actually having him inside her when she came might possibly kill her. Laughing lightly, she drifted off dreaming of the guy next door.

A/N

There you are my ducks! A super long chapter, and I know they didn`t have much interaction face to face, but I rather enjoyed the kind they did have :D next chapter they will sit down and actually interact with one another and we get some more Sango and Miroku interaction too!

I hope you enjoyed it!

You can follow me on twitter if you`d like, I post shots I think will go good in the story on there before I post the chapter, as well as ideas for new stories I`m considering writing. My twitter account is Denine24

Next chapter should be up tomorrow unless I get inspired then it will be up later tonight. I have to thank everyone for reviewing! I'm loving them all, and I do try to write back to all of you but some of you have that feature disabled so I can T_T so sorry about that! But thank you all anyway!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ok so I am so very, very sorry that I didn't update yesterday, there was some family stuff going on and by the time I got home I was so tired I just wanted to crash. Here is the promised update however, and I do hope it lives up to expectations and makes up for the wait!

I do not now, nor will I ever own the show or characters Inuyasha.

Chapter 6

I-POV

Walking out of class Inuyasha felt like bashing his head into the brick siding that all of the buildings on campus were made of. How one class could completely ruin his elated mood he had no idea. Cussing and readjusting his back pack over his shoulder, he trudged toward the library. Having one assignment was bad, but adding a project a paper that couldn't be less than two thousand words and a presentation on top of it was just ridiculous!

_That bitch of a professor just needs to get laid! And getting prissy with me for pointing it out is no reason to do this shit to me!_ Grumbling about the unfairness of putting perpetually mean people in charge of student lives being torture of some kind, Inuyasha was too busy broodily staring at the ground to notice the person walking in his path. The resulting collision would be hilarious for anyone watching, however in his current state of emotion, Inuyasha felt absolutely no urged to laugh.

Jumping to his feet from the tangle of limbs that had landed on the ground, Inuyasha started chewing out the other person not even bothering to look at them to make sure if they were ok.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! You need to start looking where you're going, or next time I'm going to fucking kick your ass!" Picking grass off his uniform pants Inuyasha shook his head over the stain now streaking up on side of his leg. There was no saving this, he didn't do laundry. Now he was going to have to go home to change, making him miss his last class. Oh well that might not necessary be a bad thing.

Brushing off as much of the clinging debris that he could, Inuyasha was unprepared for the hand that struck his cheek with such force his head jerked to the side. Blinking in surprise, he didn't even move from the new position his head was forced into for a full minute, before slowly looking down at the person who had struck him. His eyes widened in horror when the met the target.

The woman that stood in front of him was not what he was expecting to see. He gulped at the pissed off expression on her face and could practically see the steam pouring from her ears. Backing away slightly, he wanted to run away, but didn't want to trigger that predator drive that might have her chasing him down to skin him alive.

Hearing muffled laughter to the side, he looked over just moving his eyes. They widened even more when he saw Kagome. Who was laughing so hard she was almost purple, bent over at the waist with both hands covering her mouth to muffle the noise. Her things were on the ground surrounding her feet, near the scattered mess that had to have been held by…

A hand lashed out and grabbed him by the ear tugging him down so the words would be screamed directly into his ear drums.

"What in Kamis name are you blaming me for? I believe it was you being the moron that you are that crashed into me! I wasn't the fool staring at the ground running around assuming everyone and everything would part for the magnificence that is you! Seriously were you dropped as a child! Are you special or something! Do we need to get you glasses?"

Inuyasha whimpered from the volume that was pumped directly into his brain, feeling that his precious ears would shatter any moment. Firm hands unexpectedly grabbed the iron grip on his ears, gently tugging them free. Shaking his head slightly to try and clear the ringing, Inuyasha looked at his savior with big, gratitude filled eyes.

Kagome was holding Sango back from killing him, planting her body squarely between the object of her wrath and the line of danger. While she spoke rapidly, trying to sooth her irate friend, Inuyasha took advantage of the misdirection of Sango's attention. Shooting Kagome a quick appreciative look, Inuyasha quickly gathered up Sango's spilled books from the ground before timidly offering them to the still fuming girl.

She snatched them from his grasp before stomping off, presumably off to class which she would now be late for. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he looked over at Kagome who was still watching her pissed off friend stomp off leaving her there. When Kagome realized that he was still there she fidgeted a little, playing with the crease in her skirt. Looking around them searching for anything to say to the girl he had kissed before even introducing himself to Inuyasha found himself in something he had never been in before. An uncomfortable situation.

Finally he opened his mouth telling her, "Well I need to get out of these pants." Realizing how that could sound, he froze then went to correct himself, only to be cut off by-

"I'd be more than happy to help you."

Inuyasha stopped breathing for a second, his eyes bugging out at the offer. Little by little he managed to turn his head to look over at the seemingly innocent girl next to him. The angelic expression on her face took him by surprise after that rather forward statement.

She cocked her head to the side and continued, "That stain should be taken care of before it sets too much. My brother plays soccer so I know how to get out grass stains. I'd be happy to help."

Thinking rapidly he quickly accepted. He was going to have the girl of his dreams in his apartment, and he wasn't going to have pants on. Mentally doing a victory dance, he offered his hand, "I'm Inuyasha by the way, I should have introduced myself a while ago."

Kagome smirked at that asking, "You mean before or after you kissed me?" An awkward silence lasted until she chuckled, saying "Don't worry, you weren't my first." Leaving him to ponder what she meant by that statement. They headed off campus to his apartment that was only a block or so over.

K-POV

_This is going to be good!_ A smirk tried erupting on her face, but she kept suppressing it.

I-POV

The walk over and ride up the elevator was done in complete silence, Inuyasha seemingly not knowing what to say, and Kagome too busy thinking to notice. Finally reaching his apartment, Inuyasha quickly unlocked the door saying, "If you could just give me a second to go change-" He was cut off by a hand grabbing his hair and tugging him around. Soft lips slammed into his parted mouth as he was frozen in shock.

A/N

Well that's it for now my ducks! You will just have to wait and see what happens next, will it be wonderful smut or something else…? Wait and find out!


End file.
